Sepenggal Kisah Perjalanan Kapal OTP Kesayangan
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: Catatan Author sebagai fujo kakap. Entah bisa disebut ff atau tidak silahkan baca . OTP AKAKURO IN MAY HERT *plak* .. summary ia bad but story ia best .


_**Sepenggal Kisah Perjalanan Kapal OTP Kesayangan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke by: Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This Strory by me in real life with a few addition (?) :v**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Catatan hati seorang Fujo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fandom numpang lewat ,**_

 _ **Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Owari No Sherap by: Takaya Kagami**_

 _ **Shingeki No Kyoujin by: Isayama Hajime**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated : T-T+ banyak terdapat kata-kata kasar dan pervert.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Parody and Humor (pair AkaKuro)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan komersial apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini , hanya untuk kesenangan belaka. DAN INI BUKAN AJANG NARSIS DON'T FLAME *-***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARN : Banyak terdapat Tokoh dengan nama aneh bin labil (Temen Author) Sudut pandang penceritaan (?) oleh Author. Typo and Gaje epliwel :v . Mohon siapkan segenggam kripik untuk kalian berikan pada Author *plak**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DLDR**_

 **Happy Read ^^**

 **.**

.

Bukan anak presiden, bukan juga anak kepala desa tapi songongnya minta ampun. Hampir sesongong Aomine Daiki yang lagi PMS. Seorang wanita ehem.. pendek dengan sangat (nista serta) bangga menyebut dirinya sebagai seekor Fujoshi kelas kakap. Kenapa kelas kakap? Kok bukan kelas tuna? Saya hanya tidak mau dikira pecinta ikan sudah cukup dengan semua ini (?).

Perawakannya biasa saja nyaris tanpa sesuatu yang menarik, rambut panjang sepinggul dengan lingkar mata hitam mirip panda dengan cantik nempel dimatanya bagai upil nemplok dikolong meja.

Itu lah Author dan stop bayangkan wujud saya *dikemplang*

.

Usia masih belia (Kelas 5 SD) dengan pemikiran masih polos sepolos kain kafan tak ternoda. Dimulai dari mengenalnya sang Gadis/Author (Mulai sekarang sebut saja Mawar (?) *Bugh* 'dia' aja deh) dengan Anime Naruto. Kepolosannya terbukti dengan lontaran pertanyaan aneh seperti 'Ayah, kenapa Sasuke ganteng sekali?' sampai 'Kira-kira titit Sasuke kayak timun apa sosis yah?' telah ia lontarkan pada sang ayah dan sukses mendapat geplakan sandal jepit.

Mata kecilnya selalu menatap sosok Sasuke yang tengah bertarung melawan Naruto diiringi dengan jeritan alay lebay is mejik dari seorang tokoh bernama Sakura. Sang Gadis mulai merasa risih dengan keberadaan sosok alay berwarna pink itu dengan polosnya dia bekata 'Bang, aku benci sama dia itu yang rambut pink. Naruto sama Sasuke kan lagi mesra-mesra an kok malah digangguin?' dan disambut dengan cengiran khas dari abangnya.

Kelas enam SD dia mulai tau apa itu Homo, dan dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat suka melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bersentuhan. Dalam artian dia suka homo, tidakk….. dengan terang-terangan dia mengatakan CINTA pada Homo. Dengan demikian otak polosnya mulai teracuni oleh berbagai fantasi liar adegan mereka berdua. Ohh sungguh naas nasib sang gadis kepolosanya mulai ternodai *Author nangis sambil peluk dada Momoi –modus mesum-*

.

Tahun pertama SMP dia mulai menaiki kapal OTP SasuNaru dan tetep keukeuh kalo Sasuke harus seme bukan uke. Sempat terjadi perang sempak karena salah satu temen fb nya mangatakan kalau Naruto adalah seme. Kini gadis polos sudah tiada lagi.

.

Tahun Kedua saat sang gadis kelas 2 SMP dia mulai mengenal dunia perfujoshian akibat hasutan salah satu teman fb nya yang dengan nistanya mengirimi sebuah link Doujin kurobas yang bahkan dia tidak tau siapa tokohnya. Doujin itu warnannya hitam putih dan adegan 'syurr' sangat mendominasi. Lima kali dia sempat mimisan melihatnya dan manjadi ketagian. Setiap hari dia browsing doujin dengan nama tokoh "Akashi Seijuro X Kuroko Tetsuya" di mbah gugel. Sungguh saat itu dia sangat tergila-gila dengan kedua tokoh itu sampai memimpikannya tiap malam.

.

Tahun terakhir dia kelas 8 SMP dia mulai tahu bahwa tokoh kesayangannya merupakan salah satu satu tokoh Anime bernama Kuroko No Basket. Dia kegirangan pengen rasanya salto ditepi jalan tapi, niatnya urung gegara abang-abang tukang sempol neriakin pake kata-kata kotor "Eh lu cewek kotor. Kotor lu." Dan sukses buat dia nangis. (?)

Setelah melihat animenya dia mulai mempunyai banyak OTP. Tapi dia tetep setia sehidup semati dengan pair AkaKuro dan tetap berlayar menggunakan kapal AkaKuro.

Lama kelamaan dia lelah dengan pair AkaKuro dengan alasan titit Akashi kurang gede. Dan Kuroko terlalu latjur. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya dia mulai murtad dan berpaling ke fandom lain yaitu fandom Shingeki No Kyoujin dimana wajah imut Eren membiusnya dan titit Levi membuatnya merona.

Dia murtad dan menaiki kapal RivaEren bersama teman-teman barunya di fb yang menaiki kapal yang sama.

.

Akashi ditinggal dengan puluhan doujin yang sudah berkarat tak pernah dibaca oleh si dia.

.

Akashi : Kenapa kau berhenti membaca doujin pairku dengan tetsuya?

Dia : Titit mu terlalu kecil Akashi. Saya merasa sedih

Akashi : memangnya ada alat pembesar titit.

Dia : Saya tidak tau. Bay ..

.

Dan Akashi menjadi butiran debu.

.

Tahun pertamanya menjadi kelas 9 SMP OTPnya makin banyak. Kapal RivaEren ditinggalkannya dan dia murtad menaiki kapal fandom Owari No Sherap dengan MikaYuu sebagai OTP. Tapi apaa daya temannya cuman sedikit dan akhirnya dia kembali dengan selamat sehat sentausa ke fandom Kurobas.

.

Barulah dia mengenal sebuah asupan baru dengan nama BLCD , awalnya dia tidak tau apa itu BLCD? Boys Love Celana Dalam kah? Dia berpikir mungkin itu koleksi sempak dari para OTP OTP yang di DL.

Grub line menyediakan banyak BLCD mulai penasaran dia mendengarkan apa itu BLCD dan seketika itu dia tewas mengenaskan karena kehabisan darah *Njirr bukan ..* ternyata BLCD adalah voice saat Uke Seme lagi main. Giranglah dia.

.

Pair MidoTaka adalah paporit dia saat ingin men-DL BLCD dengan alasan suara uke Takao sangat sekseh dan juga kecupan lembut Midorima yang membius. Dan satu lagi titid Midorima ukurannya memadai.

.

Untuk Doujin dia lebih suka AkaKuro dan MuraHimu. Dia kembali ke OTP kesayanganyaa terdahulu dengan alasan 'Walopun Kuroko latjur yang penting imut' dan seketika mendapat gamparan cantik dari pens berat pemuda biru itu. MuraHimu alasannya sangat sangat kilse seperti biasa titit Mukkun gede itu aja. Entah apa yang meracuninya dia sangat menyukai seme bertitid besar.

.

AoKaga.. dia suka pair ini karena …. Aomine nista … dan Kagami berdada besar. Dan kembali pada titit lagi .. Aomine memiliki titit ukuran yang bisa menjebol lobang knalpot. Sungguh otaknya mulai pervert sebagai seorang Fujo kelas kakap.

.

JGV sebuah nama itu terlontar jelas dari salah satu teman line nya. JGV apa itu?Otak cerdas *cielah* nya berputar mencerna apa itu JGV? Dia gugel dan ..

.

JGV adalah ….

.

Japan Gay Video

.

Whattt? Dia ngiler bayangin adegan syurr kalo liat pidio tusuk tusukan.

.

Tapi apalah dayanya dia belum berani melihat JGV walo udah DL .. JANGANKAN JGV DIA ANIME BOKU NO PICO AJA BELOM LIAT … dengan kenyataan seperti itu dia merasa menjadi fujo gagal dan mencap diri sendiri sebagai fujo kelas kakap yang rendah. Dia sebenarnya tidak tau apa itu Fujo secara umum. Dia hanya suka liat Boys Love di tokoh anime (macem OTP paporit) . ahh sudahlah dia lelah dan pengen istirahat.

Owar-

Aomine : Heiiii apa itu? Kau nulis ff atau diari

Saya : maybe diary maybe ff bang

Kagami : gaje lu ntar reader enek lagi

Saya : READER.. ATASHI OMAE TACHI NO KOTO GA SUKI DESU

Akashi : Dia mulai bertabur biji wijen

Kuroko : Akashi-kun kita tetep OTP paporit dia kok

Akashi : tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menulis ff tentang kita tetsuya?

Kuroko : Dia terlalu baper kalo nulis tentang kita

Midorima : Dia sekali nulis ff tentang ku,nanodayo.

Takao : Cieee shin chan jeles.

Izuki : Author tjintah sama saya. Dia nulis saya sebanyak 2 kali *Idungnya mancung sombong*

Murasakibara : Author chin aku akan menghancurkanmu

Himuro : Jangan Atsushi dia itu baik kok *senyum, Mukkun ngiler*

Kise : huweeee aku nggak disebut-ssu

Author : Kisee ai loph yu so mach. Ai don't laik if yu loph anyone other *RIP ENGLISH PLISS*

Kise : *peluk Author* /cielah ngarep.

.

Maaf gaje .. Owari~

.

Omake version chat in Line.

Saya : Ada yang nge-OTP in di anime Kurobas.

Husnul : Saya Akashi.

Saya : : Lohh pasangannya?

Husnul : Dia husbando saya *laugh* sama siapa aja asal dia seme.

Saya : Sama mbak.

Kaze : Saya KiKuro donk..

Kise : Huraaaaa ssu *peluk kaze* *kaze pingsan*

Saya : Pehlisss jangan Kikuro itu OTP tidak paporit sayaa.

Kaze : Gue suka KiKuro itu hak paten *laugh*

Saya : Au ah *Fliptable* *laugh*

Kaori : Saya AoKuro *laugh*

Saya : Mbak Kaori beda ndiri *slap* *laugh*

Shiro : saya AkaKuro *laugh*

Saya : kita sehati saudaraku *peluk Shiro*

Shiro : Iyaaa saudaraku *ikut peluk*

Husnul : Kok Kuroko banyak sih seme nya *laugh*

Gendhis : Kuroko latjur mbak *laugh*

Kaze : Semua yang berambut biru latjur jess *laugh*

Gendis : Aoba is Latjur … Kuroko is Latjur ..

Saya : Aomine rambut biru ga latjur tuh *laugh*

Kaori : Itu pasti kan Aomine tytyd nya gede *laugh*

Kaori : Astaga pikiran gue *laugh*

Shiro : saya jadi kepikiran pedang tumpul muluk *shy face* *laugh*

Mega : Asupan asupan Doujin AkaKuro sama AoKaga *Tebar bunga*

Saya : *flib table* *laugh* jangan dilanjut ntar pervert.

Naay : Alaah mbak elu mesum aja sok suci *slap* *laugh*

Naay : Aoba sama Kuroko latjur tingkat dewa . Aoba udah rebut Noiz dari gue *cry*

Kaze : *slap* *laugh*

Shiro : Mbak Naaay bangun mbak *shy face* *laugh*

Naay : Noiz tytyd nya juga gede kok *laugh*

Kaori : Jangan bilang tytyd saya masih polos sepolos kain polkadot *fliptable*

Saya : Mbak Kaori amnesia *shy face* *laugh*

Naay : Gue sepolos paha nagisa *laugh*

Kaze : Gue sepolos paha Aoba *laugh*

Husnul : Paha Aoba banyak gigitan Noiz *slap* *laugh*

Gendis : betul *laugh*

Mega : kalian semua pervert *laugh*

Shiro : Apalagi saudarakuh ini *shy face* *laugh*

Saya : Kok jadi saya? *laugh*

.

End Omake.. ~

.

 _Hallo saya balik bawa ff yang entah bisa disebut ff atau tidak hehe TwT_

 _Itulah kisah saya ^^ saya harap para reader sekalian paham apa yang ada dicerita itu. Para author jikala membuat ff kek gini tag sayaa yak TwT saya ingin tau kehidupan nyata para fujo diluar sana XD_

 _._

 _Untuk chat line itu kenyataan, aslinya masih panjang berhubung saya ini pikun jadi segitu aja. Ada yang mau gabung di grub line? Kirim ID kalian di PM ya xD_

 _._

 _Tinggalkan review dan fav serta follow ya ^^_

 _Pay pay *Shizuka*_


End file.
